


The Waitress.

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Dominant, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian first time, Nipple Play, Older Woman, True Love, female submissive, kinda cute, lesbian d/s, long legs, lots of teasing, pussy eating, romantic, younger woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: This is the story of my first time with a girl. Her name was Ally and she was definitely something else.It's sweet. The pussy and the story.





	The Waitress.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Many thanks to Fewella, Luxx, Onyx03 and TheMasterBaiter for their help in brainstorming and editing.

I met Allison during my gap year, right after my A-Levels exams. During that time, I found myself going to this private library that had a cafe-bar available to its members only. Not only was the coffee that they had delicious, they also held different activities. I only attended one religiously; the book club. Most of the book club members were little old ladies. Being eighteen, I was by far the youngest one amongst them. Despite knowing that I was not welcome there because of the looks the middle-aged women always gave me, I still went and participated. 

 

I noticed Allison on the first day I went to the cafe. It was hard not to look at her. She was the perfect eye candy. She looked so masculine and yet so fragile. She was fit, with a sleeve tattoo and another one on the neck. It was a small skull that I knew I wanted to kiss the first time I saw it. She always wore those ripped skinny jeans with loose tees. Her arms were toned but looked so soft. I kept thinking about how her whole body must be like that too. Whenever she would get close to me, I would silently breathe in her perfume; it was so delicate, and yet not feminine at all. It smelled like citrus mixed with the woods.

 

At first, the only time I spoke with her was when I ordered my usual coffee and croissant. However, after a couple of weeks, it seemed that she had started to remember my order. As soon as she would see me entering the cafe, she would nod to me and as soon as I nodded back, she would start the coffee machine and grab a plate.

 

I never tried for her. I didn’t expect she would be interested so I didn’t let my attraction get out of control. For me, she was just a hot waitress that made it hard for me to concentrate on whatever the old ladies were saying. 

 

Everything changed the day the topic book was Les Justes by Albert Camus. I was sitting at a table alone and drinking my coffee while listening to an old lady commenting on the play. It would be a lie to say that I was not throwing glances at Allison once in while. She was leaning against the bar table and listening as well. The thing with being the youngest in that club was that everybody thought that my analysis lacked depth or that I was just trying to be different. In reality, it was their analysis that lacked depth; they tended to take everything literally. What they said that day was what made me never go back to the club. 

 

“Well I think Camus is just defending terrorists by giving them feelings,” A lady spat out before she sipped her tea. 

 

I stopped chewing, not quite believing what she had just said. My croissant stayed in between my fingers while I was trying to process her thoughts. I wanted to say something but when I saw everyone nodding with her, I could not. I knew that they would report me and I would be banned from coming again. 

 

But Allison did not give a single fuck.

 

“That’s it.” she burst in “I’m fucking done listening to you. How can you say that? You claim to know about the book and yet you don’t even realise that this story is based on real events! Camus tried to give them feelings to make us think about their heroic actions!” 

 

Everybody gasped, including me. I chugged my coffee and swallowed my croissant in one go. I could sense the tense atmosphere and how everybody was fuming. I mean, I could imagine them thinking about how some waitress dared to cuss and give her opinion.

 

The lady chuckled, probably thinking that she was the smart one, “Oh, I did not know the waitress was in the club as well. How about you bring me some more tea? Besides no one agrees with your pathetic view.”

 

Everybody looked around, waiting for someone to speak up. No one did and I saw Allison reddening with either anger or embarrassment. I don’t know what compelled me to rise from my seat and clear my throat, making everybody look at me, including Allison. 

 

“Well, I agree with her,” I said, without stuttering.

 

For a small moment, I felt good and happy until the lady hit me with “Oh really? Please do explain.” 

 

This time, it was my turn to blush. I felt embarrassed, wanting to disappear from the room. Instinctively, my hand flew behind my neck as I let out a couple of “Uh”s. I looked at the lady and saw her smirking and then at Allison who was watching me with a genuine, bright smile. It probably acted as a boost because I gathered my courage and gave one of my best interpretations of that play. Everybody stayed quiet while I was talking and I knew they were as shocked as I was. Without me asking, Allison brought me another coffee. 

 

After the session, everybody walked out while giving me dirty looks. I kept thinking how they were probably going to report me and how I would have to explain to my parents why the expensive membership that they had paid for would be wasted because they would not allow me to go to the library anymore. 

 

I quickly grabbed my stuff and put it in my handbag. I walked to the bar to pay. While I was walking, Allison kept looking at me and smiling. I felt all warm and I guess I was glowing with a sense of pride, knowing that I had won her attention. When I got to the register, I took out my credit card and gave it to her. She wouldn’t take it. Instead she smiled again, tilted her head to the left side and bit her lip. I did not really know how to react. It was not that I didn’t know that I appreciated girls but I had done nothing apart from the occasional boob grab and 

kissing practice between friends in high school.

 

“Thanks for earlier. I’m probably going to lose my job but thanks. Your analysis was perfect. It’s my treat because you helped me.”

 

Like a dumb teenager, I stared at her while nodding slowly and unable to say anything. 

 

“I think someone’s calling you,” she pointed to my phone that was in my hand. I awkwardly jerked my hand and my head and let out a weird laugh that I instantly regretted. I smiled at her and walked away and answered the call. It was my driver, who came to pick me up after the meeting. For the first time ever, I did not speak at all during the drive back home. 

 

And for the first time ever, I could not properly label my emotions, I could not quite figure out what I was feeling. 

 

Despite not knowing why,, I felt compelled to go back there the next day. I felt relieved to see that she had not lost her job. The cafe was empty; a late morning slow period. I chose a table close to the bar and I felt all happy, knowing that I was close to her. Around noon, she came and sat in front of me and said, “Hi, my name is Allison.”

 

And that was the start of several wonderful and very romantic dates. We quickly grew close. She nicknamed me Kitten because of my sharp canines and she became my Ally. Together we were “Alley Cat”

 

One day, it was almost 4 in the afternoon and she was off work. We had gone jogging together but had to rush back to her apartment when it started raining. We were drenched. We took a quick shower. I was waiting for her in her bed, wearing her Abbey Dawn t-shirt. I looked around and concluded that at 24, she had her life figured out. She came back to her room with a black coffee for me and warm water for her. She gave me the warm mug and I welcomed her into the fuzzy covers. It was quite incredible to think how comfortable we had become with each other. She got close to me, our skin touching. She wrapped one arm around me and I leaned into her, breathing her scent in. Occasionally, droplets of water from her wet hair would fall on my shoulders. 

She kissed my shoulder lazily, “You should stop with the coffee, you know?”

 

“I will, Ally,” I made another empty promise and took another sip, enjoying the bitterness on my tongue. I enjoyed the warmth she had brought me with the coffee and her body but I didn’t quite know what to say. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, both white. She looked so sexy. Suddenly, I realized I needed to tell her.

 

“You look so sexy like that” I gushed.

 

“You look sexier in my t-shirt” she replied.

 

I hadn’t realised that I had zoned out and was thinking about the nature of our relationship until I felt her foot stroke my leg.

 

It felt good but when she switched to her hand and brought it down to my inner thigh, I instinctively closed my legs because of how sensitive I am there. I opened them back though, wanting to melt into her touch. Soon enough, her hand went under my t-shirt and she toyed with my nipples, making them hard. 

 

“I love you, Kitten.”

 

Before I could say anything in return, she silenced me with a deep kiss. Maybe she knew that I did not know if I loved her or not. Maybe she knew that despite having planned my future meticulously at 18 years old, I still could not differentiate between love and admiration. Or between love and lust.

 

She grabbed both mugs and put them on the floor, then moved in front me of me, pulled off the covers, and sat on top of my legs. My body was already tingling all over because I knew what was about to happen. It was when she lifted up the baggy t-shirt with one hand and moved her finger around my cunt with the other that I knew; I was already wet. I was left completely exposed and vulnerable beneath her and I was loving every moment of it. This time, she used both of her hands on my body. One of them playing with my breasts and the other one rubbing my body all over. I could tell that she loved my smooth skin. 

 

“My driver is going to be here soon,” I managed to get out before refocusing on the different sensations. I wanted to thrust my hips, to make her understand that I wanted to cum already but I knew she loved taking her time. 

 

“Ask me if I give a motherfuck,” she said before going back to kiss me on lips. She pulled my lower lip with her teeth and smiled. I looked into her eyes and smiled too. She then started moving down my body. She kissed my neck, lingering there but not leaving any marks. She knew I did not like them. She sucked briefly and kissed her way down to my belly button, without failing to suck on my nipples and gently bite them on her way. My hand flew into her hair, knowing that I was about to get the release she made me crave. 

 

She licked my belly button and blew on it. When she saw the impatience on my face, she giggled and came back up to kiss me on my swollen lips, all while her fingers were rubbing my cunt. The reason I adored Ally so much was because she had learned every crevice of my body and how different my reactions were depending on what she did. And, she used it against me at every opportunity.

 

“C’mon, Ally. Don’t take so long, please” I whined, knowing that it made her weak when I begged. 

 

However this time, my cute whines did not seem to have any effect on her. Maybe she wanted to really take her time. 

 

I kept watching her and soon, she was breathing on my pussy lips. She licked me broadly and when I moaned, she stopped and looked at me with shining eyes. She smiled smugly at me again, making my insides melt. Then, she went back to licking and sucking while making 

sure to bite down on my thighs. At least, she could leave her mark there. She took her time. I leaned back, my mouth wide open, a guttural moan escaping whenever she would do something unexpected. I rolled my hips helplessly, knowing that she would fuck me when she wanted to. 

 

“Someone’s calling you,” she whispered without stopping her assault on my thighs. 

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“I do.”

 

And with that, she stopped what she was doing and grabbed my phone from her nightstand. She touched the screen, put the call on loudspeaker and I could hear my driver’s voice.

 

“Miss? I’m here to pick you up.” 

 

I could not say anything. I felt my face warm up and I knew I was blushing. 

 

“Hello?” Joe’s voice grew with concern.

 

“Yes Joe, sorry. I’ll be there in a -” I abruptly stopped talking when I felt Ally playing with my clit. She was slowly rubbing it and using just enough pressure to make me feel good.

 

“Hello? Are you alright?”

 

Ally looked at me with a devilish smirk and licked her lips. She raised her eyebrow and nodded her head. Thankfully, she stopped what she was doing and allowed me to talk.

 

“Yeah, yeah Joe. I’ll be there in a few. Just find a parking spot, alright?” I managed to breathe out. 

 

“Sure. Take your time.” 

 

As soon as the beep of hanging up could be heard, she threw my phone somewhere on the bed and giggled.

 

“You’re crazy,” I said while smiling at her.

 

“Crazy for you,” she kept looking at me with love in her eyes. She was still on my legs and started moving her upper body, slowly, while rubbing her naked skin on me. It was erotic, to see her appreciating her own body in front of me. Despite feeling a little bit annoyed about her neglecting me, I kept looking at her. I rose and unclipped her bra, making her breasts fall out of the cups. I toyed and grabbed them. I pulled hard on her nipples, knowing that she loved it. I took one nipple into my mouth, feeling its warmth inside of my mouth and I bit down gently. I used my hands to rub her sides, appreciating the curve of her waist. She moaned, threw her head back before regaining her composure and pushing me violently 

back into the mattress. 

 

Ally thrust her fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them while looking directly into her eyes. I could see her jaw clenching as she gently thrust them further down my throat. I gagged, tears instantly spilling from my eyes and she beamed with happiness. 

 

When she pulled them out, there was a string of spit connecting my lower lip to her fingers. When she saw, she did not move. Instead, she maintained the string for her to stoop and break it with her tongue. Her wet fingers travelled down, leaving a trail of wetness on my skin and reached my cunt. I was already so wet that I didn't quite understand why she had made me suck on her fingers.

 

She played with my wetness and spread it around my thighs. Ally liked being messy. Finally she pushed two fingers inside of me. I closed my eyes and thanked the gods that she had finally decided to stop playing. I felt myself clench around her fingers and moaned out loud. She knew my body so well and was pressing relentlessly against that spot that made my clit throb. My hand instinctively went down to relieve some of the pleasure but she slapped my hands away.

 

“Don’t.”

 

With that, she pinched my clit gently and rubbed it directly, making bursts of pleasure course through my body. I kept moving my hips trying to match her rhythm. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drown in the sensations that I thought were going to bring me to the edge. However, I soon felt her warm mouth gently sucking my clit and rubbing her tongue around it and that’s when I lost all control. 

 

My hands flew to her hair and I wrapped them around it, not really preventing her from anything since she was way stronger than me. I pushed her into my mound. I could feel her nose bump against me. My mouth was open, this time no sound coming out and I knew that I was going to cum.

 

I opened my eyes, wanting to see her eating me out. I think what pushed me over the edge was seeing her humping the mattress while going down on me. The thought of her getting pleasure because of pleasuring me gave me butterflies in my lower belly. I knew if I wanted to, I could cum right there. But I wanted to cum with her.

 

“Cum with me, please?” I said in a ridiculously high pitched voice. She hummed around my clit in response and the vibrations increased my pleasure. I closed my eyes and when she moaned, I knew she was close too. I kept humping and suddenly, she added another finger inside of me and I came.

 

My back arched and I wrapped my legs tightly around her face. My hips kept humping without stopping, trying to prolong the pleasure that was making my insides melt. I knew she had come as well when I felt the suction of her lips around my clit loosening. 

 

Finally, everything slowed down and I could not really move. She moved herself up and she was on top of me, her body crushing mine. I could feel her hard nipples pressing against the top of my breasts and I could feel her wet panties on my knee. She was glowing and I was probably too. She continued to lazily kiss my neck and whisper sweet things into my ear. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms and legs around her warm body and clung onto her.

 

Suddenly she rolled next to me and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a polaroid camera and got closer to me again. She put one leg across my belly and wrapped her hand around my breasts, making hers squish against my body. She leaned against my ears and whispered, “Smile.”

 

I turned my head and looked at her, smiling while she took the picture. We did not really look at it, because we kept staring at each other, unable to say anything else. Then, we felt something vibrating on the bed. She grabbed my phone, looked at it and back at me with sadness in her eyes.

 

“It’s your driver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to comment/vote and to talk a look at my profile for more! Messages/feedbacks are more than welcome ;)
> 
> Don't forget to check out [my tumblr!](http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
